Transformers 1: Resurrection
by rylansato
Summary: It is the year 2007, the Decepticons have fled Charr and secretly returned to their underwater base. Their goal is to resurrect the fallen Megatron. A new Decepticon Headmaster appears and a new Autobot Headmaster rises to take him on.
1. Stormy night at Autobot City

Authors Note: Of course I don't own the Transformers but I do own Shortstop and Nos. The story takes place in 2007 a year after the events of Rebirth. Read, enjoy and please leave a review. Thanks.

Transformers: Resurrection

The thunder roared and the lightning lit up the night sky. The rain became harder. It stung as it hit the skin. Lightning flashed again. Every time the lightning flashed a glimpse of Autobot City can be caught. Everybody is inside, staying out of the rain.

"Man, the lightning out there will fry the circuits of a Sekonian Eel Bot." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, it will probably eat the enamel off my paint job too." Sunstreaker said.

"Well, you guys don't have to worry about it. I'm the one who has to drive in it." Dustin said.

Dustin hung out with the Autobots ever since they saved him from Trypticon. Three months ago, Trypticon stomped his way through Pittsburgh. Casualties were somewhat light but Trypticon still destroyed a quarter of the city. Dustin was in town to watch a football game when Trypticon attacked. The Decepticon city had kicked Dustin's 2002 Chevy Cavalier while Dustin was still inside. The impact mangled the car and trapped Dustin inside. Metroplex and Defensor had come to the rescue. The two Protectobots: First Aid and Streetwise rescued Dustin. Since then Dustin helped out the Autobots when they needed it. Dustin was an average guy. He was about to graduate college and worked at Lucky's Sports Tavern and Nelson Dining Hall. The 5'7", brown haired, green eyed bartender studied the Autobots. He was fascinated by them ever since he found out about them. He used to play football for Ohio University as a wide receiver. He got most of his work outs by practicing with the Dinobots. His friend Nick Mathias also admired the Autobots. Nick was about 6'2" short blonde hair, blue eyes and goatee. He mainly helped First Aid and Perceptor with the injured Autobots. Autobot City was now located outside of Athens. It moved from its Oregon location to Athens, Ohio. Spike and Carly had moved to Athens after Carly got a job as a doctor at Ohio University Osteopathic Center. The Autobots moved as well. They positioned Autobot City near Albany in a vacant field. People drive out of Athens down State Route 50 towards Albany to see the massive city.

"Hey Nick, what time is it?" Dustin asked.

"Almost nine."

"Damn, I gotta be at work at ten thirty. And I have to drop some history notes off to Liz. She and Katie are working late at Nelson. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Dustin walked out of Metroplex and got into his car, which was a 2007 Ford GT. He pulled out then drove away. His headlights flashed across the wooded area that surrounded Autobot City. The figure stood among the trees while Dustin drove off. The figure stood about eight feet tall. It stumbled towards the Autobot camp. Alarms went off inside.

"Something has tripped the proximity alarm." Bluestreak said.

Some of the Autobots ran outside to see what had tripped the alarm. Mirage, Hound, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak and Cliffjumper ran outside into the rain and were stunned by what they saw.

"Holy Cybertron!" they all said at once.

The figure came into the light. It was Brawn.


	2. Megatron Lives

Since the Decepticons were defeated and Cybertron is now in its second golden age, the Decepticons fled Charr and have returned to their underwater base. Trypticon and Scorpinok are also under water in separate locations from the main headquarters. Inside Soundwave's lab, Soundwave and Dr. Archevil are working on a lifeless body. They room was musty and no one has been in there since before 2005. Generators are running the lights and machines in the room. One generator began to make a high pitched noise and explodes. The lights dimmed and the machines shut off. Three Decepticons walked into the room to fix the generator. The three are identical except for one who has a camera lens below his chest plate. The three are known as Reflector. They transform together to form a camera, which as helped the Decepticons on countless occasions. They repaired the generator and the lights and machines started working again. The doors to Soundwave's lab opened again and two more Decepticons walked in. It was Rumble and Frenzy. They walked over to the table where Soundwave and Archevil were working.

"It'sits Megatron!" Rumble said.

"Yes it is, Rumble." Archevil replied.

"But, I thought Megatron was Galvatron?" Frenzy wondered.

"Yes, that is true but when Unicron transformed Megatron to Galvatron, he made a copy of Megatron and the others for further study. When the Autobots destroyed Unicron not all of him was completely destroyed. His head and his left leg stayed intact. Under orders from Galvatron I went searching for parts from Unicron. He wanted the parts examined to see if there were any technological advantages that we could gain from them, I only found the left leg and inside were the clones of Megatron and the others and they were intact but I had run into Starscream who was floating through space in stasis lock. I convinced Galvatron to keep Starscream even though he will probably attempt to overthrow him. That is why I installed a chip in Starscream's head that will prohibit him from taking any hostile action towards Galvatron or Megatron. I have reactivated all but Megatron at the moment."

Archevil went back to work on the lifeless body. Soundwave then hooked up a machine to the body and pressed a button. Soundwave and Archevil stood back while the machine sent electric shocks through out the body. Just then Megatron's red eyes lit up and glowed full of life and hatred for the Autobots.


	3. Explanation and a Diversion

"So let me get this straight when the Decepticons attacked the shuttle they shot you in the shoulder which instead of killing you it knocked you out? When you came to you saw that the other three were dead and saw Autobot City in ruins and you thought all of the Autobots were dead when you found Wheeljack, Windcharger and Optimus Prime? Then you made it to Sparkplug's old work shop in the city and stayed there until you were able enough to make it here. How did you know to come back?" Sideswipe asked as if he didn't believe him.

Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker stood against the control panel, looking at their thought to be lost comrade.

"I had a feeling and I went with it. I didn't have anything to lose. Now when are we going to beat up some Decepticons?"

"Later Brawn, but for right now let Perceptor take a look at you." Prime said.

"Alright Prime."

Brawn walked out of the room and headed for Perceptor's lab.

"I thought all of the Autobots' bodies were in the mausoleum, which was destroyed?" Mirage asked.

"There was no body for Brawn's tomb."

Just then the alarm sounded. The Autobots put their attention to the screen to see what was going on.

"What are the Decepticons up to now?" Bluestreak asked.

"They're attacking Columbus. We must stop them. Autobots, transform and roll out." Prime ordered.

While the Autobots were on their way, the Decepticons were tearing the city apart. Cyclonus flew around in his jet mode destroying everything in his path. Scourge and the Sweeps were causing havoc as well. They knocked over buildings, crushed civilians. Cyclonus landed and transformed. He pulled out his Targetmaster, Nightstick. He began to fire at the scattering humans. He hated the "flesh bags." He wanted to destroy them. He has hated them ever since he's been created. He wasn't sure when that was. He has no memory before Unicron. He, Galvatron, Scourge and the Sweeps have no recollection of any events leading up to the whole Unicron disaster. The other Decepticons claim that they used to be someone else but Cyclonus is a little skeptical about it. They say Galvatron used to be Megatron but Galvatron is more ruthless by comparison. He wanted to please his leader, Galvatron. Even though Galvatron was completely insane he would follow him to the ends of the universe.

The Sweeps flew in a triangular formation, firing. They transformed and landed. They continued their attack on the ground. One Sweep lifted his foot to crush some humans but was stopped by a photon charge that hit him in the back. He rolled over to see the Autobots attacking.

"Autobots!" Scourge yelled.

They hid behind buildings and fired at the attacking Autobots. The Autobots transformed, scrambled and fired back. People scattered and ran away from the fighting Transformers. The Autobots outnumbered the Decepticons but the Decepticons continued to fight as if they had a card up their sleeve. Optimus Prime knew this as well. There were no significance to Columbus.

"_What were the Decepticons up to?" _Prime thought to himself.


	4. Attacked

As the battle raged on in middle Ohio, Dustin was dropping off history notes to one of his friends. He stood in there talking to them, killing time before he had to go to work at the bar. It was dead there. No customers had come in for awhile, so they just stood there talking. Liz and Katie were both managers. They have been friends with Dustin for a couple of years. They all met each other at work.

"Man, its like I don't get to hang out with you guys like I did in the old days." Dustin said.

"I know. You're always too busy for us." Liz replied.

"I know I am but I can't help it. So what do you guys think of the Transformer war?"

"I don't know. I'm kinda scared about it. People can get hurt." Liz said.

"I agree with her." Katie said.

Then another worker spoke up. It was Sarah Riley. She opposed the Transformer war on Earth. She was about 5'5" reddish brown hair, olive green eyes, she also had an athletic build to her. Her hair was down a little past her shoulders. She was only 21 but she was built as if she were 25. Dustin was attracted to her ever since he started working with her. She showed some affection towards him but also liked to play hard to get.

"The war is pointless. Why can't they fight their war on their own planet? I bet the Autobots are really nice and all but fighting your own war on someone else's land or planet is just down right rude."

Dustin walked over to her and put his arm over her shoulder.

"Listen babe, if weren't for the Autobots then the Decepticons would have tapped this planet dry of its energy and resources and we wouldn't be having this conversation and you wouldn't be able to spend this much time with me."

She pushed his arm off of her and put her face close to his and said in a real soft voice.

"You're right I wouldn't be spending this much time with you. I'd be in a better place than with you."

Liz and Katie both started laughing. Dustin grinned then reverted to his old tactics. He quickly turned towards Liz and Katie.

"But you two didn't see us in the tower room when the Decepticons attacked a nearby town. She expressed her true feelings for me." He said grinning as he grabbed and held her hand and held it up close to his chest.

"Why youscruffy looking.horse herder." She said desperately trying to think of a comeback while pulling her hands away.

"Who's scruffy looking?" He said looking offended.

He looked down to his watch and it read: Ten fifteen. He sighed.

"I gotta get going. I'll see you all later."

He walked out of the room. Then reappeared.

"Bye babe. I'll come over later." He said innocently.

She smiled sarcastically and then flipped him off. He smiled and walked away. His smile quickly faded as soon as he was out of sight. He didn't know why he acted like that around girls. Maybe it was because he wanted to be noticed and didn't want to be "background radiation." That was a term he often used to describe himself. Maybe he felt insecure about things. He hasn't had much luck with women as the average person would. The last real relationship he had was back in high school, even then his girlfriend cheated on him. Maybe that was one thing he was insecure about? He didn't want his heart broken again. He walked out of the building, putting his hands in his pockets and letting out a sigh of depression. He felt a strong gust of wind pick up then die down. He looked to the dark night sky as if he were looking for something. Then his eyes grew big as he realized what caused that gust of wind. He saw two mechanical birds fly towards the uptown area.

"_It's Laserbeak and Buzzsaw."_ he thought to himself.

He quickly ran to his car and followed the two Decepticon spies. He followed them to the college green. He stopped his car near the green and got out to spy on the spies. They flew around the college green, scanning. Then Soundwave landed. His hand retracted into his forearm and an energy giger counter replaced it. Dustin noticed that his anxiety level was rising. He looked at his hand, it was shaking. He didn't know what to do. Then he figured that he may not be an Autobot but he was going to try to mess things up for the Decepticons. He went over to his trunk and pulled out his sniper rifle that he usually kept in there in case he decided to go shoot targets. He aimed the rifle at the giger counter and fired. He hit the giger counter and Soundwave looked right at him and returned fire. Dustin jumped in his car and sped off. Soundwave pointed and Laserbeak and Buzzsaw flew after him. Dustin kept swerving to miss the deadly photon beams Laserbeak was shooting at him. He knew he was in for it if he didn't get to Autobot City. He knew he could probably out run them if he got onto the highway. So he drove to the nearest highway ramp. Dustin had made it to Stimson Avenue and was only feet away from the ramp that led to the highway. Laserbeak shot photon beams from his eyes. One of the beams nailed the rear driver side tire causing Dustin to spin out of control. He slammed into the overpass, totaling his car. The two Decepticons flew off and met up with Soundwave.


	5. Next Stop: Cybertron

Meanwhile in Columbus, the battle continued. The Autobots fired at the Decepticons. Soundwave radioed Cyclonus.

"MISSION COMPLETE CYCLONUS, RETURN TO HEADQUARTERS."

Cyclonus and the Sweeps pulled out. Scourge stayed an extra five seconds to distract the Autobots. He shot out the legs of a billboard causing it to fall. A few people were under it. Optimus ran to catch the falling billboard. He was able to catch it before it caused any harm. He looked at the billboard. It had five faces on it. It was dedicated to the five students that died in a fire in 2003. As he set it aside the other Autobots walked up.

"They pulled out?" Prime said confused.

"Yeah and with nothin' not even Energon cubes" Sunstreaker said.

Just then Prime received a transmission from Headquarters. He held his hand up to the left side of his head as he listened.

"Dustin was attacked by Laserbeak and Buzzsaw." Prime told the others. "Let's roll out."

They transformed and headed back to Autobot City.

They arrived at Autobot City moments after Hoist and Dustin arrived. They transformed and walked into the mighty transforming city. The GT was a table and Dustin was nearby talking with Nick. Dustin was relatively calm considering that he almost died again.

"So, have you heard about Brawn?" Nick asked.

"Brawn?" Dustin asked raising an eyebrow. "As in the Brawn that died in the shuttle massacre?"

"Yeah, but he didn't die, he was just unconscious. He came back right when you left for work."

"Yeah and I've been looked over by Perceptor ever since then instead of kickin' pig iron." Brawn said as he walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Brawn?" Silverbolt asked.

"I feel like beating up Decepticons"

"You may get your chance soon enough. They're up to something and we don't know what. I don't like mysteries. They give me surges and I have a beauty right now." Prime said.

"Hound, are the Dinobots still on Cybertron?"

"Yeah Prime."

"Ok, Hound go get the Dinobots and bring them down here."

"Optimus Prime, I want to go to Cybertron. I want to take Dustin and Perceptor and work on Dustin's car. With your permission of course." Nick said.

"I see no problem with that. I approve."

Moments later Perceptor, Hound, Nick and Dustin boarded Skyfire. Hoist loaded the GT into Skyfire's cargo bay. They cargo bay's doors closed.

"Alright everyone, buckle up for safety. Next stop: Cybertron." Skyfire reported.

Skyfire blasted off and headed for his home planet.


	6. Jazz and Hound

On Cybertron Jazz walked along the outer perimeters of the headquarters, his steps were slow and deliberate. He looked around then gazed up at the sky. The black and white Autobot usually didn't let anything mar his sunny nature, but he was simply too depressed. Jazz loved Cybertron; it was his home planet after all. But even before the Ark crashed, he had always thought the place to be a bit dull, and his experiences on Earth only served to reinforce the sentiment. He knew what lay underneath Cybertron's golden metallic crust: wires, electric currents, all of them unchanging. Even the great super computer Vector Sigma was set and immovable in the center of the planet. But on Earth everything was alive and changing, teeming with mystery, you never knew what organisms, what treasures lay underneath your feet, what natural powers were at work. Not only that, but the humans were wonderful despite obvious flaws, their different cultures fascinating. They had dances, languages, poetry, things the war on Cybertron had killed for its mechanized inhabitants. Jazz loved that inscrutable energy and life, loved the kaleidoscope of diversity. Cybertron was boring by comparison. But now he tardily made his way to his quarters, the surge of elation didn't come. The situation on Earth had changed too, much to his disappointment. The days when the Autobots worked out of the Ark had disappeared when Autobot City was constructed and new recruits had been sent from Cybertron before it was conquered to help the humans kick the Decepticons off. This wouldn't have been so bad, for Jazz was affable and made new friends easily, except when the new people came in and the old went out. The worst year for Jazz was 2005. In that terrible time, some of Jazz's oldest and dearest friends had been killed in what felt like one fell swoop. Prime was killed in battle, the youngster Hot Rod suddenly became Rodimus Prime, Cybertron was retaken and everything was turned upside down in general. Jazz adapted to the best he could to these new conditions and superficially he seemed the same as he ever was. He joked and pulled a few pranks, hung around with Rodimus and Springer, often going with them to tip back a few drinks. Sometimes he felt comfortable and firmly situated, but then those times of doubt and confusion always came when he was alone, putting him off balance. And Among the many faces, he hadn't seen one that was really familiar to him. All of his remaining old friends were down on Autobot City working on repairs, a place he hadn't been to in years. No only that, but something strange had happened to him after he escaped from Unicron. Gradually over the weeks, his voice had begun to change and there wasn't a single reason why. His voice, a mixture of talking and singing, vibrant and vivacious, had lost its musical qualities, rendering it common and flat. He had seen First Aid about the problem but the medic had found nothing wrong. Jazz had given up all hope of it ever returning to normal. But then Optimus Prime came back twice. The first time he almost destroyed the entire Autobot race by leading the into a Quintison trap. Not only did he almost destroy the Autobots but he destroyed the Autobot Mausoleum that held his old buddies. The second time his leader came back for good. The scientists that found him spread a heat plague that nearly wiped out everything on Earth, Cybertron and the rest of the galaxy. He smiled a bit at the thought of Prime coming back. He hoped the others would come back but he knew that would never happen. He even comforted Chromia when she heard about Ironhide. She went to the site of the mausoleum after Rodimus had told her that Optimus had destroyed it. She wanted to be sure. She found a bent up piece of red metal with the Autobot symbol. It now lies in her quarters. She often goes to that site, only the Matrix knows what she does there. Jazz couldn't help but brood about these things as walked and soon he realized why it never paid to sulk, it was a bad thing to do. The Autobots may have retaken Cybertron and it being in its second golden age but small roving bands of Decepticons were still around, just waiting to pick off unsuspecting victims. A flurry of laser fire burst from behind him. Jazz, startled out of his wits, gave a yelp and dove for the nearest entrance, slamming his hand on the keypad. A sharp jolt flared up in his right leg, making him wince, but Jazz kept a cool head as he quickly punched in the entrance code and zoomed into safety. Panting a little, Jazz gingerly set himself down onto the floor and looked at his injury. One side of his knee was burned and the joint was smoking. He ran an internal scan on the injury and his fear was realized: his knee was blown out. The Autobot groaned. He would have to make the trip all the way to the other side of HQ to get to First Aid's repair room.

"Man, I'm getting' soft. I can't believe it." He muttered, slapping himself on the cheek. "Bad Jazz. Well no use in staying here. Time to haul my sorry can to First Aid's Medical Bay, ho!"

He painfully got to his feet and transformed into his Porsche mode with just as much discomfort. It would take less time to get to First Aid if he drove, and it would be less painful, since he wouldn't be limping on his bad knee. The black and white Porsche rowed down the hallways of Autobot Headquarters nearly smashing into several hapless personnel, much to their disgust.

Jazz rolled into First Aid's waiting room which in reality just a modified garage. He slowly transformed back into his robot mode. As he limped forward, he cocked his head to one side in surprise. Sitting quietly on a metal crate, nursing a cracked arm that was leaking bio fluid in a small but constant stream, was an olive-green Autobot, the front end of a jeep as his chest cavity, sporting a rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"Hound! Long time no see, man. What're you doin' here?"

Jazz limped and gingerly set himself down on the ground leaning his back up against the wall.

"Prime sent me to get the Dinobots and drop off Dustin, Nick, Perceptor and Hoist, so that they could work on Dustin's car. Laserbeak attacked him and now they're up here working on it. But I've got good news, Brawn is back" Hound said. His voice excited and friendly as it ever was despite his injury. "But I met this unfortunate accident by losing my balance and cracked my arm against the side of the cargo bay loading ramp. Man, that thing is sharp. And so here I am. So, what's your story Jazz-o?"

Jazz had an astonished look on his face.

"Well for starters a sniper got me, but Brawn is back, eh. How?"

"When the Decepticons attacked he was knocked out could and when he came to he thought the Autobots were dead. He ended up staying in Sparkplug's old garage in the city."

"Man, that's cool."

Jazz cocked his head and looked into the window that led into First Aid's operating room.

"Looks like First Aid's kinda busy right now, though, since you're having to hang out here."

"Yeah, it's going to be awhile before he gets to us, I hate to say."

"Aw, well I don't have anything to do anyway."

Jazz put his hands behind his head band proceeded to count the cracks in the ceiling. He had gotten to number thirty when Hound interrupted the reckoning.

"Jazz? You all right? My scout's intuition tells me that something's not quite right with you."

The Autobot flinched in surprise, but he immediately recovered and gave a small smile.

"How can you tell?"

Hound lifted a finger and wagged it.

"Well for one, you're never this quiet. Second, your voice is lacking something. Thirddo I really have to go on? If I were Red Alert, my circuits would have blown out by now. You want to talk about it?"

Jazz regarded his companion for a few moments. He and Hound had known and worked with each other for a long time and Jazz was quite fond of the green guy. Though Hound wasn't the most talkative mechanism in the universe, he was a good listener and often provided Jazz with a willing audience. In addition to that, they shared a mutual love for Earth and its wonders. Hound, unlike some Autobots, was truly fascinated with the humans and didn't think of them as mere "flesh creatures" and this thinking suited Jazz very well. On Cybertron they had been well-meaning acquaintances, when they crashed on Earth, they soon became good friends. Now Jazz became filled with the urge to confide everything, he needed someone to talk to.

"I got reassigned today."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hound said as he gave a truly sympathetic look.

"It's alright. Life goes on m'man. I guess it's for the better." Jazz shrugged.

"Why's that?" Hound asked.

Jazz glanced down at the ground, thinking on how to put his jumbled feelings into words.

"Ever since that whole Unicron mess, I haven't been feelin' right. I was glad to get out of that creep's stomach alive, o'course but when I got back to Cybertron, everything was screwed up. Prime was dead; Rodimus was the new leader and all that crazy stuff. At first I thought I'd get used to it and I have a little, I suppose but something's missin', Hound. All of these new peopleI just can't connect with 'em and they can't connect with me. I tried to talk with Ultra Magnus a few days ago and all he could do was just nod and say 'yes Jazz' and 'no Jazz.' I joked with him and he didn't even laugh."

"Well, Ultra Magnus isn't the most humorous Autobot, Jazz. It's just not his nature."

Hound smiled, his diamond shaped eyes reflecting sly merriment.

"I don't see how he can stand it. The guy never smiles or laughs at all. And that's another thing, Hound. None of these new guys have any zest in 'em. Well, except for Hot Rod and Springer. They're cool cats. I mean, look at good ol' First Aid, back there."

Jazz waved an arm towards the doors towards the operating room.

"He's a nice guy and all but he doesn't have any spark in him. No wit, no life. Not like Ratchet was."

The Autobot couldn't help but grin slightly as the memories of the dead medic washed over him.

"Yeah," Jazz drawled, his voice a bit distant. "Ol' Ratchet was a piece or work. I remember whenever Ironhide would do something stupid and get blown up, or when anybody did something stupid. Ratchet would just go bonkers. Primus I miss that old grump. Ironhide, too."

Hound peered closely at his companion, his scouting instincts blaring warning sirens, he was getting very close to the root of the problem now.

"Jazz. I don't think it's not connecting with the new Autobots that's bugging you so much. You miss the old guys, don't you?"

The visored Transformer didn't answer. Hound decided t press on.

"Jazz, come on. Talk to me."

Jazz looked up, his mouth screwed up in annoyance.

"You're not going to let up until I squeal ain't you?"

"Yep, it's what you used to do when I didn't want to talk. Time for a taste of your own medicine." Hound lowered his voice. "I don't mean to pry Jazz-o, but I think its better if you came clean." Jazz wrapped his arms around his legs and linked his fingers together, huffing out a breath.

"I do get myself, if you want to know the truth. I've been with the Autobots a long time. I've seen lots of my pals get killed. It made me sad, but I always got over it. Can't dwell on those things when you're in a war."

"No, you can't" Hound nodded.

"But this time was different. I first heard the news about the shuttle massacre and the attack on Autobot City when I was on Moon Base One with Cliffjumper. I like someone had spiked a pipe through my gut, but I didn't have time to think about it. I was too busy, and then I got eaten."

He said the last word so comically, both robots chuckled a little before Jazz settled down enough to talk again.

"It's really not that funny, now that I think about it. But, hell gotta laugh to keep from cryin'."

"That's the maxim; you've lived on for years, Jazz. You always laugh at the most inappropriate times."

"Thanks, but when I was about to get dropped in that acid vat, I wasn't laughing. And then I came to Cybertron and started back to work like nothing had happened. I tried to forget everything. But whenever I was alone, I felt funky. I didn't know what the hell to do with myself. And then I'd think about Wheeljack, Prowl and the others. I felt like I was goin' crazy. Everytime I heard an explosion, I'd think Wheeljack's killed again, even though I knew he was dead. It was awful. I didn't have anyone to talk to. You, Inferno and Cliffjumper were down on Earth. Blaster well, he's always off on some mission or another, I hardly ever see him. And these new guys are cool, but I worked so long and went through so much with the ol' gang. It just wasn't the same without Prime. Man, everything was so much simpler then. With Prime, you knew you were safe, he'd pull through. Rodimus, bonafide neat guy, but he didn't make me feel secure. But when Prime came back I felt secure again."

"And you've never told anyone else, Jazz?" Hound asked patiently waiting out his friend's ramblings.

"Nuh-uh. I didn't think it was necessary. I thought I could deal with it on my own. You know I don't like complainin'. I'm Jazz nothin' makes me sad."

"Seems like a tough act to keep up." The green scout remarked.

Jazz let the words sink in, and he struggled for a lighthearted response, but found none. Instead he leaned forward a bit, looking a bit reluctant but also bubbling with an unseen energy.

"Jazz, would you mind if I told you something? I'll try not to make it too preachy."

"Nobody could ever be as preachy as Prime, I've talked now it's your turn."

"Jazz you have feelings don't you? You've got a distinct personality of your own, given to you by Vector Sigma itself. Of all the millions of Transformers here on Cybertron, there's not one other Jazz. Isn't that correct?"

"Yeah I'm the one and only, baby."

Jazz cracked a full grin, tapping himself on his chassis.

"And don't we have feelings? We're sentient beings, Jazz, no bones about it. And that sentience makes us more than fancy machines. We've got names and we're called 'he' or 'she', not simply 'it'."

"You're ramblin', Hound." Jazz reminded in a somewhat cheeric voice.

He had never seen Hound so loquacious before, and it amused him. Besides, the overall implications of his words were intriguing.

"Sorry," Hound said almost sheepishly.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is this. Over the years we've spent on Earth and our interactions with the humans, I've been thinking, Transformers and humans really aren't that different. Sure there are the obvious differences but when you strip it down to the bare essences, aren't we like humans? We have the same emotions, desires and personality types. And you know what? If we share the same sentience, wouldn't we Transformers also have souls?"

"Makes sense," Jazz answered sitting up straight and alert. "Go on."

"I think that all of us Transformers have something that makes us special in a certain way, the Matrix everybody talks about, I think we all have a little bit of that Matrix in each of us, even stiffs like Magnus. Even Decepticons have it, I think."

"I can imagine it" Jazz laughed "ol' Galvatron and Cyclonus having soft spots! Who knows? Those creeps might even be down right decent sometimes. I knew a few Decepticons before the wars started, they seemed nice enough at the time."

"And Jazz, this is what I believe. I don't think a Transformer truly dies. Just because Prowl, Ratchet and the others have stopped living doesn't mean they've ceased to be."

Jazz's baffled expression made Hound laugh a little.

"Just think about it. Whenever a doctor out there takes care of a patient, a little essence of Ratchet is there, because that was what Ratchet put his whole soul into. Whenever a policeman walks the beat, there's Prowl. Whenever a scientist blows up his lab or a man in the south lolls back in the sun, there's Wheeljack and Ironhide. It's like a big stream of the very essence of Primus and sometimes we can catch a glimpse of them now and then in the ripples. Don't you see what I'm getting at, Jazz? The Decepticons can blow up our bodies and make us stop functioning, but they can't kill us."

Jazz felt a stirring in his chest. He looked steadily back at Hound and saw the absolute sincerity in the other Autobot's face. He thought about all the words that had been said, and he found that they were very comforting. He hadn't felt so good in years.

"Hound, if you were a human, I'd say you'd be the Pope or somethin'."

"Thanks, I think." Hound grinned a bit sourly.

Jazz leaned back against the wall once more, his visor winking with new light.

"Thanks, Hound. You really cheered me up."

"One good turn deserves another. Primus knows you've got us out of some nasty funks yourself. You know, I haven't seen that look in your visor since the time you tricked Prowl into watching Citizen Kane."

Jazz threw back his head and burst into pearls of laughter at the cherished memory.

"Oh, yeah! His logic circuits nearly exploded. He didn't understand the movie and why the humans loved it so much. He hated that movie. Ratchet chewed my can out for that. It was worth it. Good ol' Prowl."

"Well since you're going to Earth you can come down with me when I'm fixed. Inferno, Grapple and Cliffjumper are going to meet me there and we'll all have a few drinks together. They've missed you."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The two Autobots then talked about old times, laughing, telling old tales, recounting adventures and remembering comrades. Always remembering.


	7. A New Autobot Headmaster

Moments later Dustin walked out of the operating room with a duffle back.

"Hey Jazz, hey Hound. What's up guys?"

"Not much m'man. How you doin'?" Jazz replied.

"Good, but I gotta surprise for y'all."

Jazz and Hound cocked their heads at the remark. Dustin then walked out of the room and into another. First Aid's Medical Bay was connected to Wheeljack's old lab. The room was huge. But it was just because Dustin was tiny compared to the Autobots. He set down the duffle bag and opened it. It was some kind of body armor. He pulled it out. He put the suit on. The exosuit was black in color. He looked like a miniature robot. The helmet was robotic looking, blue eyes, square face, the face itself was grey but the rest of the helmet was black. The top part that covered the head came down past his ears and stopped at mid-cheek, the arms looked muscular, the chest was square and flat, his stomach area looked like ripped abs. The legs looked robotic as well. He had a red Autobot symbol on the chest. He picked up the helmet and placed it over his head. He felt excited.

"_Man this is cool."_ He thought to himself.

He walked around the room looking. He wasn't looking for anything in particular he just wanted to look. Mainly he was getting used to the suit. He saw a small hologram that had First Aid, Ratchet, Perceptor and Wheeljack as the image. Dustin walked back into the operating room.

"Alright Dustin, now transform." First Aid said. Dustin jumped into the air and transformed into the head. When he transformed his legs slid up to the side of his body, his arms folded back and his head slid inside of the body. The Ford GT transformed into the body. The front of the car were the arms, the legs slid out from underneath of the car, the rest of the car slid up and became the back of the Transformer, the rear tires came up to his hips. The head connected to the body. He stood about 9 ½ feet tall. His head was similar to Smokescreen's, he didn't have a mouth. His eyes lit up every time he spoke. He came out of the operating room and into the room where Jazz and Hound were waiting.

"You know the difference between you and me? I make this look good." He said walking out of the room.

"Now where are those blasted Dinobots?" Nick wondered.

While they waited on the Dinobots to arrive they repaired Hound's arm and Jazz's leg.

"Thanks m'man now it's time to scat back to Earth."

"We gotta wait for the Dinobots now. Nick has a new idea for them. So, what is your Autobot name, Dustin?" Hound said while admiring the look of the new Autobot.

"UhShortstop."

"That's a kickin' name." Jazz said while patting Shortstop on the back.

Finally the Dinobots arrived. They looked stubborn as ever.

The three Autobots continued to talk while they waited for Dinobots to get finished up. All of a sudden the view screen popped on. Optimus Prime was on the screen. Even though they couldn't see any emotion from Prime's face, they could tell that he was worried.

"Jazz, Hound,..."

"The name is Shortstop, also known as Dustin."

Prime looked at him for a moment then got back to business.

"Punch has reported that the Decepticons are headed towards Athens. What do you think the Decepticons would want with Athens?"

"I can't think of anything except for the Haunted Athens legends. But the legends are only a myth. I really don't think that they could gain an advantage with it. If the legends were true, it's just mystical energy. That can't be converted to Energon Cubes, could it?"

"Let's not find out. Autobots, transform and meet me there."

The screen went blank. Then the Dinobots came into the room.

"You heard the boss, roll out." Jazz said.

The three Autobots transformed and headed for Skyfire. Skyfire was refueling. The Dinobots boarded, then Hot Rod pulled up.

"I'm coming too."

The four Autobots boarded Skyfire and headed for Earth.


	8. Decepticons stealing energy like always

The Decepticons had just arrived in Athens. The humans scattered to get away from the giant robots. The Decepticons pushed over trees and kicked up the sidewalks. Soundwave walked around with an energy gigercounter that had replaced his hand. He had found the source of the energy.

"THE SOURCE OF THE ENERGY IS HERE, GALVATRON. THE URBAN LEGEND IS ALSO TRUE."

"I don't care about the legend. All I care about is the energy." Galvatron snapped. "Prepare the energon cubes."

Transparent cubes stretched out of Soundwave's chest. Dirge, Ramjet, Thrust, Rumble, Frenzy, Scourge and the Sweeps picked up the cubes and placed them at the source of the energy. They had filled a few cubes when Dirge was hit in the back by a photon charge. The Decepticons looked back to see the Autobots charging at them.

"It's the Autobots!" Cyclonus yelled.

"Very Perceptive." Optimus Prime said.

"You don't stand a chance, Prime" Galvatron said.

"Stick it in neutral, Galvatron." Prime shot back.

The other Autobots pulled up and transformed into their robot mode. The Decepticons began to attack. The Sweeps transformed and flew around, firing at the Autobots. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped into the air and grabbed a hold of a sweep. The two Autobots steered the two sweeps into each other. Right before they collided, they abandoned the sweeps.

"Hey, our jet judo has gotten better." Sideswipe commented.

"Yeah, I think so too."

The battle continued as the two brothers landed. Mirage snuck up on Soundwave, Brawn picked up a fallen tree and swung it at Thrust. He hit him in the back and sent him flying into the air.

"Man, I've been out of this too long. That felt real good."

"That feeling is not going to last long, Autobot." Said the purple jet known as Cyclonus.

Cyclonus aimed his blaster at him, getting ready to fire. Then he was tackled from behind by Smokescreen. The two wrestled around then finally Cyclonus got the upper hand. He picked up Smokescreen and through him into a building. The two brothers known as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, teamed up and pounced on Cyclonus. Galvatron and Optimus Prime faced off.

"I'll make sure you don't come back this time, Prime."

"There will always be someone to take my place to fight the forces of evil."

Galvatron shot at Prime with his arm cannon. Prime dodged it and charged at the Decepticon leader. He tackled him. Neither one could gain an advantage. Prime threw a punch then Galvatron did the same. Finally Galvatron over took Prime. He threw the Autobot leader to the ground. He put on foot on Prime's chest and aimed his arm cannon at Prime's face.

"Here is the end of the indestructible Optimus Prime."

He charged up his orange arm cannon. He was ready to fire when all of a sudden a photon charge hit Galvatron in the chest, knocking him off balance and off of Prime. They all looked up to see the smoking barrel of Shortstop's sniper rifle.

"We'll attend to Prime and you guys handle the rest." Jazz said while pointing to Hound and himself.

The Porsche and jeep jumped out of Skyfire.

"Ok Dinobots, do your thing." Hot Rod said.

"Me Grimlock's thing is to bash brains"

"Me Slag is to follow you, Grimlock"

"Me Sludge follows too."

"Me Swoop wants to..." He was cut off by Hot Rod.

"Ok, ok, just go."

"Us Dinobots, dinomite them to pieces." Snarl said.

The five Dinobots jumped out of Skyfire and glided through the air.

"Dinobots, transform." Grimlock ordered.

The five of them transformed into their dinosaur modes.

"Skyfire, cover us while we jump down there and then transform and join the battle." Shortstop said.

"You got it, little buddy." Skyfire replied.

"Ok Hot Rod, lets go."

The two speedsters jumped out of Skyfire and headed for the battle. The two Autobots landed at the intersection of Court Street and Washington Street. They transformed into their vehicle modes and sped towards the battle. They ramped the sidewalk and blindsided Ramjet and Astrotrain. The Predacons and Constructicons surrounded the Dinobots. The Constructicons merged into Devastator and the Predacons formed Predaking. The Dinobots looked around and then the Dinobot leader gave the order:

"Dinobots come together."

The five united into Titanus. Slag and Snarl became the legs and feet. Sludge and Swoop became the arms and hands and Grimlock formed the body and head. Grimlock's Dinohead moved down to the chest area and Snarl's tail separated from his body and split in half and connected to both sides of the head. The actual head had a mouthpiece and triangular blue eyes. Devastator came up behind to attack. Titanus elbowed him in the face and the Decepticon combiner stumbled back. Predaking charged and Titanus clothes-lined him. Predaking fell to the ground. Titanus tapped his right elbow then elbow dropped him. Devastator came out of no where with a right hook. Titanus stumbled. He was about to charge when all of a sudden a purple photon charge hit Titanus. The new Autobot combiner disengaged. Everyone looked up to see where it had come from only to be stunned by what they saw. It was Megatron.


	9. Shock

"It can't be possible." Prime said.

Megatron stood there with the three jets known as Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp.

"Prepare to meet with oblivion." Megatron said. "Attack!"

The three subordinates transformed into their jet mode and took off to attack the Autobots. Megatron leapt into the air and landed about ten feet away from Prime.

"You remember what happened last time we faced off, Prime?"

"If memory severs I beat you.

"No, you died before I was transformed into Galvatron. This body was made by Unicron for further study and my memory and personality was put into it." Megatron explained.

"But I came back before you did."

That's irrelevant, but this isn't"

Megatron raised his right arm and shot a photon charge at Prime. Prime ducked and shot back.

"You're irrelevant, Megatron."

Prime charged at Megatron and tackled him.

Skywarp flew around shooting at Autobots. Shortstop raised his rifle and shot at Skywarp. Skywarp veered off and headed for Shortstop. He transformed in mid flight and came crashing down on him. They wrestled around punching each other; they appeared to be equally matched. Shortstop kicked Skywarp's legs out from underneath of him. He fell onto his back and Shortstop jumped on him. He put his hands around Skywarp's throat. Then all of a sudden an electrical charge went surging through both of them. It lasted for a couple of seconds but after it was over, Skywarp lay motionless but was still alive. Shortstop was still himself. He was looking at his hands trying to figure out what happened. He noticed tiny little circles on his fingers.

"_What the...?"_ he thought to himself.

He activated his internal scanner and found out what they were. The circles were energy absorbers. Just then he was rocked by a photon charge that caused him to fall to the ground. He couldn't move he looked up to see his attacker. It was Starscream. He came over and put his foot on Shortstop's chest and aimed his am gun at him.

"_He's notorious for using his null ray. No wonder I can't move." _Shortstop thought.

"Now Autobot, you will be terminated."

Shortstop regained control of his body but wasn't about to let Starscream know that he could move.

"Ok Cliffjumper nail 'em."

"What? That little no good excuse for a transformer thinks he could take on the mighty Starscream."

The arrogant Decepticon turned around to find out that Cliffjumper wasn't there.

"What? There is no one there."

"No, but there is someone here."

Starscream turned back around and was wacked across the face by the butt end of Shortstop's pistol. Starscream stumbled back. Shortstop got up and punched Starscream, knocking him to the ground. Shortstop picked up Starscream by the foot, swung him around and launched him into the air.

"Had enough Starscream?" Shortstop yelled.

Megatron and Prime still wrestled around. Prime lost his footing over a fallen tree. Megatron raised his arm cannon to shoot Prime, but Starscream flew through the air, out of control, and nailed Megatron in the side causing him to fall over. Megatron pushed Starscream off of him.

"Starscream, you fool."

Thundercracker came over and helped up Megatron and Starscream. Gold Bug and Cliffjumper plowed into Thundercracker, knocking him into Megatron and Starscream. They all fell over. Jazz continued to wrestle with Cyclonus, Hot Rod was trading punches with Thrust. Hot Rod looked over to see Galvatron aiming his arm cannon at Shortstop. Hot Rod punched Thrust, picked him up and threw him at Galvatron. The red Decepticon jet knocked over the evil insane leader. Galvatron shot up.

"Insecticons, attack!" He yelled.

The sky grew dark; everybody stopped fighting to look up. Skywarp was regaining consciousness. Soundwave and Bluestreak were struggling with each other but stopped to see what was going on. Bluestreak threw another punch which connected with Soundwave's face, and knocked him over. Optimus Prime looked up in horror to see a barrage of Insecticons clouding the sky like overcast clouds. They started attacking. The Autobots tried fighting back but it was futile. Autobots were being picked up then thrown into buildings, trees and even other Autobots. A clone of Kickback landed next to Shortstop. Shortstop smashed its head in with the butt end of his sniper rifle, but another Kickback kicked him into an office building.

"Autobots, report back to Autobot City." Prime ordered.

The Autobots transformed and rolled out. The Dinobots boarded Skyfire and took off. For once the Autobots retreated.


	10. Finding a Quintison

Back at Autobot City, Autobot morale was low. Having witness the return of Megatron.

"Did we really see that?" Gold Bug asked. "I mean, it can't really be Megatron."

"It's Megatron." Prime said. "Now the Decepticons have become more dangerous than before."

"Hey, I got it." Shortstop said. "Why don't we do what they did? Why don't we just reactivate the fallen Autobots?"

"There's just one problem." Sunstreaker said. "Those Autobots were in the mausoleum, which by the way was destroyed and even if we had the bodies it would be impossible to revive them."

"Obviously it wouldn't be impossible since the Autobot behind me is alive and he was revived. We'll rebuild their bodies and have Teletran upload their personalities into them and then we'll grab ourselves a Quint to revive them."

"We'll get a what to revive them?" Cliffjumper asked.

"A Quintison."

"And how do you expect to get a Quintison?"

"We'll have Skylynx pick up the Autobot bounty hunter Defcon."

"Blaster, locate and contact Defcon." Prime ordered.

"Hey Defcon, this is Blaster blastin' at ya from Autobot City on Earth."

Moments later Defcon appeared on the screen.

"What can I do for you, Prime?"

"We need you to find a Quintison."

"A Quintison you say, this shall be interesting."

"Good, we'll send Skylynx to pick you up. Autobot City out."

The screen went blank and Prime pressed a few more buttons.

Skylynx, come in this is Optimus Prime on Earth."

Skylynx appeared on the screen moments later.

"This is Skylynx. What can I do for you, sir?"

"We need you to pick up Defcon and then find a Quintison."

"That won't be a problem with my great flying ability. I shall fly faster and..."

"Just do it." Prime cut it.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, Prime out."

"Optimus Prime calling Cybertron."

"Ultra Magnus, here."

"Magnus, we're expecting Defcon and Skylynx to bring back a Quintison. We're reviving the fallen Autobots. They'll be arriving on Cybertron within the next couple of hours."

"We'll contact you when they arrive. Cybertron out."

The screen went blank. Shortstop's head flew off and transformed into exosuit form, the body transformed into the vehicle form. Dustin took off his helmet.

"All we have to do is wait now." Dustin said.


	11. Investigations

Meanwhile in the Decepticon base, Megatron was curious.

"I want to know everything about this new Autobot, Shortstop."

"Why should we worry about one little Autobot? He is of no concern to us." Said the unloyal Decepticon.

"He is a threat. Did you see what he did to me?" Skywarp cut in "When he touched me, he drained me of my strength."

"But look at all of these Energon cubes that we stole from Athens. It's more than enough to get rid of those miserable Autobots." Starscream said.

"Silence Starscream. I want to learn about Shortstop before I deactivate him permanently." Megatron said.

Starscream stared at Megatron with an evil look.

"Soundwave, activate Laserbeak. Send him to spy on the Autobot known as Shortstop."

Soundwave pressed the button on his shoulder.

"LASERBEAK, EJECT. OPERATION: RECONNAISSANCE."

A cassette flew out of Soundwave's chest and transformed into a bird. Laserbeak flew out of Decepticon Headquarters and headed for Autobot City.

Across the galaxy, Skylynx and Defcon reached the planet where the Quintisons were staying. The planet was rugged, not much sign of life, no buildings, no civilization.

"They're in hiding." stated Defcon.

"Well, wouldn't you if the Autobots and Decepticons were after you?"

"No I wouldn't."

All of a sudden a photon charge exploded next to them.

"Well they know we're here." Skylynx said.

"I'm glad you are on this mission because I don't think I could notice the obvious without you." Defcon said sarcastically.

The unseen Quintison kept firing.

"The fly through the air and when he's firing at me, you take him out." Skylynx instructed.

Skylynx transformed and took off into the air. The Quintison started firing at him and Defcon snuck around and tackled him. Skylynx came back down and Defcon had already tied him up. The Quintison kept switching heads. Skylynx came up to the Quintison.

"We need you to revive some fallen comrades of ours."

"Never."

Defcon, who had a hold of the tentacles, swung the Quintison around and smashed one of the faces off of the ground.

"If you don't come with us. You can expect to have your other faces hurting."

"One hundred percent probability he'll do it again." said the Quintison. "I will revive your fallen comrades."

"Good now get it."

Skylynx transformed into his shuttle mode. Defcon and the Quintison got in. Skylynx took off leaving a burn mark across the rocky terrain and headed for Cybertron.


	12. Running Tests

Back on Earth, Nick had returned via Omega Supreme. He was running tests on Shortstop outside of Autobot City.

"I don't see how this is relevant. We already know what I can do in this suit." Dustin protested.

"I know but it's for scientific study." Nick said. "Just transform."

"Oh all right." Dustin said as if he hated doing it.

Dustin transformed into the head and the car transformed into the body. The two parts connected and now he was known as Shortstop.

"Ok, we're going to test accuracy. Hound is going to set up holograms and you're going to shoot them." Nick instructed.

"Seems easy enough."

"Ok, ready?" Hound asked.

Shortstop nodded. The first hologram was of Cyclonus. Shortstop aimed and fired. He hit the target in the chest. The hologram disappeared. The next hologram was of the six constructicons. This time they moved around and tried to form Devastator. Shortstop fired again and hit Long Haul before he could merge. The constructicons were unable to merge and they fell to the ground. The holograms vanished. While they were running their tests they were being watched. Laserbeak was perched on a nearby tree watching and recording everything.

"Alright, let's test speed." Nick said.

"Yes, let's test speed." Sunstreaker said while walking out of Metroplex.

Behind him were Jazz, Mirage, Cliffjumper, Powerglide, Gold Bug, and Sideswipe. Sunstreaker walked up next to Shortstop.

"From here to the river and back. The first one back wins, but on the way back once you pass that tree, transform and run to the finish line."

"Oh, I'm game."

Sunstreaker transformed into his Lamborgini mode and lined up on the left side of Nick. Shortstop transformed into his Ford GT mode. Dustin was in his exosuit in the driver seat.

"Ok, on me." Nick said.

He raised his arms then threw them down. The two Autobots took off. Sunstreaker pulled ahead by a car length. Dustin shifted from first to second then to third then to fourth and blew right by Sunstreaker. He came up to the river, he pulled the e-brake, turned the wheel hard and spun the car around 180 degrees. He put the e-brake back down and took off back towards the finish line. He passed the tree and transformed into robot mode and took off running. He was about ten feet from the finish line when he heard Sunstreaker transform, but he didn't care too much because now he crossed the finish line. Sunstreaker crossed it about 5 seconds later.

"Well at least you didn't scratch my paint."

"Ok, I think that's enough testing." Nick said.

The group walked back into the mighty transforming city. They walked into the control room and Optimus Prime was talking to Ultra Magnus.

"We'll send Nick, Hoist, and Chip to Cybertron and there you can begin the process." said Prime.

"We'll be waiting for them. Cybertron out."

The screen went blank.

"Man this is exciting. We'll be getting all the Autobots back." Chip said.

Jazz looked to his side to find Shortstop gone. He walked back outside and found him. He had transformed back into his human form and was sitting on top of the hood of his car staring at the setting sun.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh, nothin', Jazz. I'm just out here chillin'."

"Now, my circuits are telling me that you are full of it." Jazz replied with a smile.

Dustin too was smiling.

"Well Jazz, I became an Autobot pretty fast. Yeah, I've been hangin' out with you guys for awhile now but I actually became a transformer so quickly and I'm startin' to feel the weight of responsibility on my shoulders."

"That's funny. I don't see anything on your shoulders." Jazz said while still smiling. "It will pass m'man."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey man, I'm headed to the rec room. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, I'll come in with you."

Dustin hopped off of his car and transformed back into Shortstop. The two of them walked back into Autobot City.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for the mix cd. The song Scat Man by Scatman Crothers is a jammin' song." Jazz said.

"No problem, bro." Shortstop replied.

As the two Autobots walked off, Laserbeak turned around and flew off to show Megatron what he had recorded.


	13. Planning

In Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron was reviewing the recording made by Laserbeak.

"He's a headmaster." said Galvatron.

"And a strong one too." Skywarp said.

"He's nothing." Starscream said. "I could handle him."

"Yeah, it really looked like you handled him. He turned you into scrap metal." Thundercracker said.

"I'll destroy him next time."

"No." Megatron said. "Our new headmaster will."

"What are you talking about, Megatron?"

"Starscream, your intelligence level insults even me."

"After our battle with the Autobots, I sent Reflector out for some reconnaissance."

Just as he said that, the Reflector group came into the room. Viewfinder, the groups leader handed Megatron photographs from the mission.

"This is the fastest car you could find.?"

"Yes, Megatron." The three Decepticons said in unison.

"Good. Soundwave activate Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage."

Soundwave pressed the button on his shoulder.

"Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, eject. Operation: capture."

Four cassettes flew out of Soundwave's chest and transformed. The four of them flew out of Decepticon Headquarters. Megatron threw the picture aside and it landed next to the feet of another Decepticon, if that is what you want to call him. Counterpunch picked up the picture and looked at it. It was of a purple Mitsubishi Eclipse with a female driver. The driver was in her early twenties, pretty, brown hair with some blonde streaks and the license plate read "Mandy." Counterpunch took the picture to Autobot City. After he had left Megatron ordered the Sharkticons, who had formed an alliance with the Decepticons, to Athens.

In Athens, workers struggled furiously to repair the damage done by the battle between the Autobots and Decepticons. The citizens of Athens were moving on with their lives, unaware of the danger they're about to fall into again. A large group of Sharkticons rose up out of the Hocking River, right next to the Ohio University Golf Course. They began their reign of terror. Meanwhile the alarm went off at Autobot City.

"Oh, what now." Shortstop said.

"Talk to me, Blaster." Hot Rod said.

"A group of Sharkticons are tearin' up the south side and they're movin' on up." Blaster replied.

"I'll go; I'll take care of them." Shortstop said.

"Ok but take Jazz, Cliffjumper, Mirage and Bluestreak with you." Prime said.

The five Autobots transformed and headed for Athens. After they left, Punch returned with the picture.

"Optimus Prime, the Decepticons are creating a new headmaster to take on Shortstop."

Prime pressed a button on the console.

"Aerialbots, report to me at once."

Moments later the Aerialbots walked into the room.

"Reporting as ordered." Silverbolt said.

"The Decepticons are creating a new headmaster out of this car." Prime said as he held up the picture of the car. "We need you to stop them."

"We're on our way, Prime." Silverbolt said.

The Aerialbots transformed into their jet mode and flew off to save the girl.


	14. Saving the girl

The four Decepticon cassettes had found the car. Laserbeak swooped down and picked up the girl. Rumble and Frenzy picked up the car. They were about to leave when the Aerialbots arrived.

"Now, what do you think you're doing." Slingshot asked slyly.

"None of your guys's business." Rumble said.

Just then a tree exploded next to Fireflight. The Aerialbots turned around to see the Combaticons.

"COMBATICONS!" Silverbolt yelled.

While the Aerialbots were distracted the Decepticon cassettes took off with the girl and the car.

"Aerialbots merge to become Superion." Silverbolt ordered.

The five of them became Superion. Silverbolt became the body and head, Slingshot and Fireflight formed the right and left arms and Airraid and Skydive formed the right and left legs The Combaticons did the same.

"Let's show them what a true combiner is made of. Form Bruticus."

The five of them merged into Bruticus. Onslaught formed the body and head, Blast Off and Vortex became the right and left arms and Swindle and Brawl formed the right and left legs. Bruticus and Superion battled. Superion tackled Bruticus and began to punch in his face. Bruticus flipped Superion over his head. Superion landed on his back and Bruticus drew his weapon. He fired. It hit Superion in the left shoulder. Superion got up and returned fire. The photon charge nailed Bruticus in the upper thigh. Bruticus fired and hit Superion in the chest. He fell over. While Superion was down, Bruticus flew off back to Decepticon Headquarters.

On the Ohio University's south green students were running from the Sharkticons. Jazz, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Bluestreak and Shortstop arrived. Dustin recognized some of the people running away. A lot of them were running into Nelson Dining Hall.

"Let's take these beasts." Shortstop said.

"Spread out." Jazz said.

"There's just one thing that I hate more than Sharkticons." Cliffjumper said.

"What's that?" Mirage asked.

"Casey Kasem. He has that annoying voice and that damn countdown."

They all began to run over the Sharkticons. They all transformed and fired at them. Shortstop noticed some of them heading into the dining hall.

"I'm going after the ones in the building." Shortstop said, pointing.

He transformed into his exosuit mode and ran into the building after the Sharkticons. A few bodies were laying on the floor. Dustin ran and tackled one of the Sharkticons. He ripped off the tail and used it against them. Another one came at him. Dustin threw the tail at it. The tail stuck into its optic sensor. Then Dustin pulled out his duel laser pistols and fired at the remaining Sharkticons. One of them took a swipe a girl's leg, cutting it very deeply. The girl fell and the Sharkticon went for the kill. It lunged at the girl but it fell short. It turned around to find Dustin holding its tail. Dustin pulled the tail and swung the Sharkticon around and threw it into a wall. Dustin walked over to the girl. It was Sarah. Dustin knelt down to take a look at her. The cut was deep. Her leg was covered in blood. He saw her eyes grow big. He slightly turned his head and saw a Sharkticon out of the corner of his eye. He jumped up and did a roundhouse kick, kicking it across the room. He then pulled out his duel pistols and fired at it. It blew apart.

While the battle raged on the south green, unaware civilians were doing their regular thing. Students were walking to class, talking about getting drunk, grades and even the battle of the Transformers that had happened only days before. Then all of a sudden Galvatron appeared among the rooftops.

"DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"

People panicked and started running. Decepticon jets flew in and attacked. The Predacons came running in. They slaughtered people.

"Predacons form Predaking." Razorclaw said.

The five of them formed Predaking and began to terrorize. Predaking sliced through buildings, stepped on people. He ripped buildings from their foundation. Bruticus, Devastator, and Abominus showed up and did the same. The Stunticons stayed in their vehicle forms and ran over people and drove through buildings. They looked as if they were clearing the area for something. Just then, the Decepticons took to the air to get out of the way of what they were waiting for. Scorpinok.

Back on south green, the five Autobots were finishing off the Sharkticons. Dustin was still inside of the dining hall. Jazz came in on Dustin's comm link.

"Shortstop, this is Jazz. Trypticon is bustin' up the south side and we need to get out of here."

"Copy that. I'm bringin' an injured civilian with me." Dustin replied.

"Right on, m'man."

Sarah recognized the voice but couldn't place it. Dustin picked her up and took her outside. He ran to his car. The door opened on its own. He placed Sarah inside and then ran to the other side and got in. He took off just as Trypticon started leveling the surrounding buildings. He met up with the other four Autobots. The five of them headed for Autobot City as Trypticon took over South Green, reaching from Mill Street, over the Hocking River, River Park Towers, Ping Center and all of the buildings in between.


	15. Old friends return and a new Decepticon

The five Autobots and the injured civilian returned to Autobot City. They all entered the transforming city. A skeleton crew was running Autobot City. Optimus Prime had left for Cybertron. Dustin set Sarah onto a table and examined her wounds.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get some bandages." Dustin said.

He left the room. Sarah looked around, amazed at the sheer size of the place. Computer interfaces along the wall. Dustin walked back into the room. He set the medical supplies next to her.

"_It's a good thing that Carly is a doctor and she kept some medical supplies here." _Dustin thought to himself.

"Alright now lay down."

Sarah did as she was told. He doused a cotton swab with rubbing alcohol and lightly touched the outside of the wounds. Sarah cringed. Dustin glanced at her then continued slowly.

"So, what is this place?" Sarah asked.

"This is Autobot City. This is one of our bases of operation."

"Your name is Shortstop, right?"

Dustin nodded. Just then the alarm went off.

"Decepticons." Dustin said. "You'll be safe here. The Decepticons are attacking."

Dustin jumped into the air and transformed into Shortstop. He clicked on his comm link.

"Autobots attack."

Shortstop ran outside with the other Autobots. Fifteen fighters were in the sky, led by Starscream. Abominus, Devastator, and Bruticus had shown up. The Autobots only had Superion, Computron, Skyfire, Shortstop, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Mirage, Hound, Blaster, Bluestreak and Huffer. The Autobots were clearly outnumbered.

"Decepticons attack." Starscream ordered.

The Decepticon jets swooped down and began their attack. The Autobots returned fire. Skyfire transformed and took off, dog fighting with the Decepticon jets. Bruticus took on Superion again and Abominus and Devastator took on Computron. The Autobots were losing. Ramjet snuck into Autobot City. He followed the corridors and found what he was looking for, the transforming cog. He aimed his arm laser and fired. He destroyed the transforming cog. Ramjet continued to wander the halls and found Sarah still lying on the table.

"Human germ." Ramjet said as he raised his weapon and aimed at her.

Just then Ramjet was tackled from behind by Shortstop. The two of them wrestled around on the floor. Shortstop was on top of him and put his hands on his face, expecting to use his absorbing power but nothing happened. Shortstop was surprised. He looked at his hands trying to figure out what had happened. Ramjet threw a punch that connected with Shortstop's face. The blow knocked him over. Ramjet raised his weapon again at Sarah and again was tackled by Shortstop. They continued to wrestle around. Then finally Blaster came in.

"Blaster, get Sarah out of here." Shortstop ordered.

The communications officer took the girl out of the room. Shortstop finally over took Ramjet and threw him into a wall. He ran outside. He looked in horror. The Aerialbots were on the ground, Skyfire was down. The Autobots were being overwhelmed. Just then Shortstop was hit in the back by Ramjet.

"Decepticons, we are done here. Return to base." Starscream ordered.

They left leaving Autobot City in ruins.

Meanwhile on Cybertron, the Autobots were nearly completed.

"The bodies are complete, Prime." Hoist reported.

They connected wires to the bodies from Teletran 2. The Quintison worked furiously not to displease the Autobots.

"Start the upload." Prime said.

Perceptor pressed the button on the control panel. One by one each Autobot's eyes lit up, regaining life. Prowl was the first to sit up. He put his hand up to his head. Finally the other Autobots sat up.

"Our friends are back." Hoist said.

"Yes we are and we are going to take on the Decepticons." Ironhide said.

"How long have we been gone?" Wheeljack asked.

"Too long." Prime said.

"Did we retake Cybertron?" Prowl asked.

"What have we missed?" Windcharger asked.

"Slow down. I'll answer your questions." Prime said moving his hands up and down.

"It's good to have you all back." Hot Rod said.

"It's good to be back." Ironhide said.

"Ultra Magnus, contact Blaster on Earth." Prime said.

Ultra Magnus pressed a few buttons but nothing happened.

"Prime, I can't reach Autobot City." Magnus reported.

Prime walked over to the console.

"Teletran, why can't we contact Autobot City?"

"Decepticon activity sited near Autobot City before communications were lost."

"Damn, Decepticreeps. Let's go get 'em, Prime." Ironhide said.

"Not yet, Ironhide. But I'm going to send a recovery crew to aid the Autobots on Earth." Prime said. "Wheeljack, Prowl, Perceptor, First Aid, Hoist, Grapple, Ratchet, Streetwise, go to Earth and help the Autobots there. The rest of us will be there shortly."

The eight of them boarded Omega Supreme and headed for Earth.

Meanwhile at Decepticon Headquarters, the Decepticons were finishing their project. The car they had stolen was on a work bench in Soundwave's lab. Soundwave and Megatron were working on it. Megatron held the head of the new Decepticon. Lord Zarek had sent a new Nebulon to control the head of Nos. His name was Skipper. The new Nebulon climbed inside of the head. The head transformed into an exosuit. The exosuit looked just like all of the others. Once Megatron and Soundwave were done with the body, Skipper transformed into the head and connected with the body. The body looked just like Prowl's, Bluestreak's and Smokescreen's bodies. The head resembled them as well. Megatron didn't care about originality. He just wanted another Decepticon. The eyes lit up.

"Welcome, I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

"I am Nos."


	16. Recovery and Plotting

The Autobots arrived at the battle site.

"Great Cybertron." Prowl said.

"Well, this is a kick in the bumper." Streetwise said.

The Autobots were down but not out. Shortstop slowly got up. Ratchet ran over to him.

"What happened?"

"They hit us hard." Shortstop said. "They destroyed the transforming cog."

"Well, the good news is that you have a few circuits blown and that is it. Nothing too bad."

First Aid repaired Skyfire.

"All ready to go." First Aid reported.

"Thanks little buddy."

Wheeljack repaired the Aerialbots, Hoist, Grapple, and Perceptor worked on the other Autobots. Shortstop got up and stumbled around a bit.

"Man I've got a headache."

Just then Blaster returned with Sarah.

"Where were you?" Prowl asked.

"Protecting Sarah."

"I ordered him to leave." Shortstop said.

Just then more Autobot shuttles came down and landed. Optimus Prime walked out from one of the shuttles. Punch came driving up in his vehicle mode. He pulled up to Prime and transformed.

"Optimus Prime, the Decepticons have built another Decepticon out of the purple Eclipse they had stolen from Western Pennsylvania. His name is Nos."

"What purple Eclipse?" Shortstop asked.

"They had stolen a purple Eclipse and had taken a young girl captive."

"They kidnapped my little sister."

"The Aerialbots attempted to stop them but were unsuccessful. We'll get her back., but we'll need a plan." Optimus said.

"Another thing Prime. Scorpinok just landed."

The Decepticons were celebrating their victory over the Autobots and taking over Athens.

"Ha, Metroplex is down because of my superb leadership." Starscream said.

"Starscream, you fool." Megatron said. "If the other Autobots were there you would have been scrapped."

"While we have an advantange..."

"What advantage? Metroplex's transforming cog is destroyed but they'll build another one. And we'll attack when I say so, Starscream."

"But the Autobots would've been annihilated if I had my way."

Megatron walked over and punched Starscream in the chest. The blow knocked him across the room.

"I'm leader here not you."

"No, we're leaders." Galvatron said.

The two leaders locked hands and their eyes glowed brightly. Starscream walked off.

"Once I get this chip out of my head I'll dispose of Megatron and Galvatron and I'll be leader of the Decepticons."

Shortstop walked around the out perimeter of Autobot City. His steps were slow, his hands were behind his back and his head was facing the ground.

"Hey." a voice said behind him.

He turned around to find Hot Rod coming up behind him.

"What's up Hot Rod?"

"You doin' alright?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I know you're full of it." said the former leader.

"Well, I'm worried about my little sis. If they harm her I'll tear 'em apart."

"We'll get her back, bro." Hot Rod said.

Just then Optimus Prime came over Hot Rod's comm unit.

"Hot Rod, you and Shortstop report to the control room. The Decepticons are up to no good."

Moments later the two speedsters walked into the room.

"What's going on, Prime?" Hot Rod asked.

"The Stunticons are out destroying a residential area of Athens. Nos is there with them."

"I'll go Prime, and I'll take the Dinobots." Shortstop said.

"Take Skylynx with you."

Shortstop nodded.

"Dinobots, on me."

Swoop came over and jumped on Shortstop.

"What the...I didn't mean literally." Shortstop said.

The Dinobots and Shortstop piled into Skylynx and headed for Athens.


	17. A new Targetmaster

The Stunticons and Nos were destroying houses. The extermination squad began to initiate Megatron's "final solution," like Hitler in the early 20th century. Megatron and Galvatron wanted to rid the earth of the humans and begin a new age for the Decepticons. The six Decepticons slaughtered people and destroyed houses. Bodies littered the streets and yards.

"I'm surprised the Autobots haven't tried to stop us yet." Dead End said.

"Yeah, same here." Drag Strip replied.

No sooner than he said that, a photon charger nailed Dead End in the shoulder. They all looked up to see Shortstop sitting on the edge of Skylynx's cargo bay.

"Ah ha." Shortstop called out.

Shortstop jumped out and landed about ten feet away from Nos.

"And you would be who?" Nos asked.

"The name is Shortstop."

"Silly name. Named after the baseball position." Nos joked.

Shortstop's eyes narrowed. Nos lunged at Shortstop. The Autobot sidestepped him.

"Stunticons, unite." Motor Master ordered.

They all combined to form Menasor.

"Dinobots, come together." Grimlock ordered.

The Dinobots formed Titanus. The two mighty getsalts battled while Shortstop battled Nos. Nos threw a punch at Shortstop, who ducked then came up with an uppercut. Shortstop then spun around and kicked Nos across the face. Skipper flew off the shoulders of Nos and transformed into his exosuit form while Nos transformed into vehicle mode. Shorstop did the same. Skipper and Dustin hit each other in mid air. Skipper landed on top of Dustin. He started to punch him repeatedly. Dustin the grabbed him then threw him over his head. Skipper jumped into the air and transformed back into the head of Nos. Nos jumped into the air and transformed into a gun. Menasor grabbed it and pointed it at Shortstop. Just then Menasor was hit by multiple laser blasts. Shortstop turned around to see that Titanus had a new Targetmaster, Skylynx. Menasor fell apart into five Stunticon components.

"Stunticons, retreat." Motor Master yelled.

They all jumped into the air and returned to base.

"Let's get back to base." Shorstop said.

Inside of Scorpinok, Starscream was up to no good. He was looking for a way to get this chip out of his head. The chip prevented him from taking hostile action towards Galvatron or Megatron. Then he saw his answer. Dr. Archevil had just walked by the doorway. Starscream went after him.

"Archevil."

Archevil turned to Starscream.

"What is it, Starscream?"

"I have a little problem. You see this chip in my head prevents me from taking hostile action towards Megatron and Galvatron. I would like you to take it out."

"And what is in it for me?"

"When I become leader I'll let you live."

Archevil pondered the thought for a moment then agreed to the terms. He didn't have anything to lose. The two of them walked into Soundwave's lab. Starscream lied down on the table and Archevil began the process. About 3000 Astroseconds later, he was finished. He took the chip out and handed it to Starscream. The Decepticon took the chip and threw it down. He aimed his arm laser at it and fired. The chip was destroyed.


	18. Plan of Attack

Shortstop arrived at Autobot City. He walked into the control room. Optimus Prime was standing at the main control board.

"Optimus Prime, we've got a problem. The Decepticons are planning mass genocide. And Nos isn't only a Headmaster but he's a Targetmaster too."

Just then Teletran's screen popped on and the Decepticon leader, Megatron was on the screen.

"Optimus Prime, it's been awhile since we've talked." Megatron said.

"Get to the point, Megatron."

"I want you and Shortstop to show up at the football field. No more Autobots than you two. If any more Autobots show up, the flesh bag will die."

The screen went blank.

"We need a plan." Ironhide said.

"I've got one." Shortstop said.

The Decepticons stood in the middle of the football field. Finally the two Autobots showed up.

"Took their time." Starscream commented.

Prime and Shortstop transformed.

"Alright, we're here, now release my sister."

"She's up there." Galvatron said pointing to the press box.

Shortstop looked up to see Amanda being guarded by Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak. Shortstop attempted to make a move towards her but he was stopped by Prime's arm.

"Now, lower your weapons." Galvatron said.

"Forget it, tin head." Shortstop shot back.

Shortstop pushed past Prime and lunged at Galvatron. Galvatron and Megatron raised their arm cannons and fired. Amanda watched in horror as her older brother blew apart. Nearby, Hound, who had disguised himself as an Ohio University Police cruiser, turned off his lights and the debris from Shortstop disappeared. Shortstop came flying behind Megatron and drilled him in his back. Megatron went flying towards Prime, who threw a right hook and hit him in the face. The impact sent Megatron flying back the other way.

"Autobots, attack." Prime ordered.

Skyfire, Skylynx, and Omega Supreme came out of the sky with Autobots pouring out of the cargo bays. Ultra Magnus busted through a wall with Kup and Springer. Kup drove off of the top of Magnus and Springer drove off the bottom rack. Magnus transformed.

"Trypticon, Scorpinok attack." ordered Galvatron. The two Decepticon cities transformed. Metroplex and Fortress Maximus came crashing down on top of them. Metroplex grabbed Trypticon, picked him up and threw him into the Hocking River. Fortress Maximus punched Scorpinok across the face, the force of the punch sent Scorpinok flying threw the air and landed on top of a hill. The hill however was occupied by the construction of the new University Courtyard apartments.

Megatron looked up at Shortstop.

"We destroyed you."

" Yeah, but I had Skywarp's teleportation ability. I activated it and Hound replaced me with a hologram right before the blast hit."

Megatron shot up to attack Shortstop but was hit from behind by Optimus Prime. Shortstop turned around to find some random Decepticon to fight. All of the Decepticon getsalts combined along with the Autobots. Then the jets merged to form a new getsalt.

"Jets, merge to become Scimitar." Starscream ordered.

The six jets combined in the air. Starscream and Thrust made up the body, Skywarp and Thundercracker made up the arms and Ramjet and Dirge made up the legs. Then three more jets came down out of the air. It was Sunstorm, Tornadic and Shadow Seeker. They formed together to form a triple barreled gun for Scimitar.

"Scimitar is here. The master of Ruination."

"Well, he's got Starscream's attitude." Shortstop said.

The Autobots scattered. Shortstop raised his rifle and aimed it at Scimitar. Then something got in the way. It was Scourge. He grabbed the barrel and bent it.

"You bent my rifle." Shortstop said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to bend your face." Scourge said.

"Not after I break yours."

Shortstop grabbed his rifle by the barrel and hit Scourge across the face with the butt end of it. Scourge went down holding his face. After Shortstop had bent his barrel back the way it used to be he raised again. Then he saw Cyclonus aiming his Targetmaster Nightstick at Wheeljack. Wheeljack hadn't noticed Cyclonus because he was firing at Bombshell. Shortstop reached behind his back and grabbed his spoiler. He threw it at Cyclonus and knocked Nightstick out his hand. Nightstick transformed into his exosuit mode and lied on the ground, unconscious. Cyclonus looked at Shortstop who was wagging his finger at him. Cyclonus was about to take on Shortstop but was tackled by Outback and Pipes. Shortstop raised his rifle again. He fired at the new gesalt. He fired and hit Scimitar in the right shoulder. Scimitar disengaged and all of the jets fell to the ground. Trailbreaker came up next to Shortstop.

"How did you know that his weakness was his right shoulder?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Because, it's always the right shoulder." Shortstop replied.

"Oh, good point."


	19. Death of Rodimus Prime

A few yards away from the main battle, Optimus Prime was going up against Megatron and Hot Rod was up against Galvatron, a few yards away from them. Megatron picked up Prime and threw him into Hot Rod, knocking them both over. Hot Rod was the first to get up and he helped up Prime. Optimus and Hot Rod interlocked hands and their eyes began to glow. Hot Rod grew. He used to only come up to Prime's chest but now he was the same height as him. He was now Rodimus Prime. The two Primes fought against Megatron and Galvatron. Rodimus was knocking around Galvatron but Optimus wasn't having the best of luck fighting Megatron. He hit Megatron across the face and knocked him down. Megatron retaliated with a kick to the chest. Optimus was really beat up. He reached for his fallen rifle but Megatron kicked it away. Rodimus overtook Galvatron and knocked him out cold. He saw that Megatron was about to deliver the death blow and he took off running at them. Prime stood up to face his arch enemy.

"It's over ,Prime. I've killed Sentinel Prime and I've killed you once before. Now I'm going to kill you again."

Optimus Prime's eyes narrowed. Megatron aimed his arm cannon and charged it. The tip of the of his gun glowed a bright purple, then discharged. Rodimus Prime came out of nowhere and took the full intensity of the blast in his chest. He fell to the ground.

Nearby, Shortstop was fighting Nos when he saw the whole thing.

"RODIMUS!" Shortstop screamed.

He punched Nos in the face and took off running towards him. He knelt down next to him just in time to see his eyes flicker out of existence. The infuriated Shortstop, with his eyes glowing bright blue, ripped off Rodimus Prime's arm lasers from his arms. He placed them on his own arms. Shortstop also has the ability to integrate other Transformer abilities without absorbing it. Now he was integrated Rodimus Prime's arm lasers onto his own arms and now they are his arm lasers.

"Who's next?" Megatron asked triumphantly.

"I am." Shortstop said with his eyes glowing very brightly.

He backhanded Megatron across the face. He then grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved his right arm into his stomach and fired. Three laser beams came flying out of the back of Megatron. He then picked up Megatron above his head and threw him at Devastator. Galvatron got up and noticed that Megatron was down and his troops were being defeated.

"Decepticons, retreat."

Nos picked up Megatron and flew off. Starscream and the jets transformed into their jet modes and took off. All of the Decepticons retreated. Shortstop picked up Rodimus.

"Ratchet, transform."

The medic did as he was told and Shortstop placed Rodimus inside. He helped Optimus get inside as well. The Autobots piled into the shuttles and left for Cybertron.


	20. Betrayal and Remembrance

Deep in Decepticon Headquarters, Megatron lied motionless on Soundwave's operating table. A figure emerged from the shadows of the room. It was Starscream. He raised his arm getting ready to fire.

"Now that I have this chip out of my head I can destroy you and Galvatron and become leader of the Decepticons."

"Oh, you will Starscream?" a voice said behind him.

Starscream turned around, still pointing his weapon at Megatron. The voice came from Galvatron. Just then, Megatron's hand shot up and grabbed Starscream's arm. Starscream jumped back.

"We're really going to enjoy this." Both of them said in unison.

Megatron transformed into his gun mode and landed in Galvatron's hand. He aimed the gun at Starscream.

"Wait, you can't shoot me. I'm a vital part of Scimitar and a crucial part of the Decepticon task force." Starscream pleaded.

"Sunstorm will take your spot on Scimitar and you aren't that important." Galvatron said.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Starscream cried.

Galvatron fired. The blast hit Starscream in the chest and his chest cavity blew apart. The body fell to the ground. Starscream's red eyes faded. Megatron transformed back into his robot form. The two of them just stared that the body of the traitorous Decepticon.

"That is what happens when you betray us." Megatron said.

Rodimus Prime was buried on Cybertron and a statue was placed in his honor. In Athens another statue was built. On top of the hill where the University Courtyard Apartments once stood, is where an Autobot symbol stood at the east end of the hill. Next to the symbol was a statue of Rodimus Prime. Athens City Officials agreed to have a statue built for the late Prime. After the Autobots were repaired they all gathered and stood on the newly renamed Memorial Hill for a memorial service. The Autobots and a few humans showed up for it. Shortstop ran his fingers along his new arm lasers. He kept them as a sign of commemoration. Optimus Prime stood at the base of the statue.

"Rodimus Prime was a great leader in my absence...and a good friend. He sacrificed himself so that I could live. He will not be forgotten. He will remain in our hearts so long as freedom reigns, he will not be forgotten. We will remember you Rodimus Prime."

Then all of the Autobots said at once.

"We will remember."

The End

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
